


Radiant

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Based on FMA translation, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.--Grantaire wakes on June 6th, 1832.
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> fireworks did exist and were common-ish in paris in 1832 i checked

He took several minutes to rouse himself. He heard shouting and ignored it. There were fireworks for some reason, but he ignored those as well. He ignored fifteen or so large thuds. All the noise, he thought, was quite rude really as he was still trying to sleep.

Some more shouting from a voice he did not know. Perhaps a customer of Houcheloup outraged at the food quality.

Then, the voice of Enjolras. Now that was a reason to stir. Grantaire smiled into the last dregs of sleep.

Finally, he was awake enough to make out the words, “It is as though I’m about to shoot a flower.”

“Take aim!”

“Wait. Do you wish your eyes bandaged?”

“No.”

“Was it really you who killed the sergeant of artillery?”

“Yes.”

With Enjolras’s last word, Grantaire remembered where he was and sprang out of the chair. He stretched, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. A prouder man would argue that the unsteadiness in his legs was due to the absinthe; Grantaire could admit it was the effect of some twenty weapons pointed at someone dear.

Enjolras was directly in front of him, past a crowd of adversaries. Harsh and warm sunlight streamed through the window and made a halo around his head. His whole body seemed to glow with the effect, like angels themselves had blessed him in his last seconds. The sight struck Grantaire to the bone.

“Vive la République!” Grantaire's legs were steady now. “Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP


End file.
